User blog:MotherEarth/Sedusa The Lost Vigil
Sedusa Is an ap long range dps.Whom uses a The cat o' nine tails at the end of each tails are snakes head that are poisenous and causes magic damage on hit.Her Abilities kit are easy to understand as she tend to rely only on her AA to do insane magic damage. This is her Lore:Sedusa in her life was a Mistress from Noxus.Sedusa was familiar with her calm face,long white hair,and her white robes.But underneath all of that at home where no one is there to judge her Sedusa transformed into a sadist,cruel and near insane woman.She would torture her servants,verbally abuse her husband and children and many more cruel things.She is the very personafication of a Demon.One day when Sedusa was invited at a ball at the now aptly name Shadow Ilse,when she arrive she was immediatly captured by one of the guards and was brought fourth at the Lord and Lady of the Ilse.Then one of the general all clad in metal hardly seeing any skin spoke"Sedusa do you know why you have been brought here?"his tone was harsh and cold.Sedusa snickered"Weeeell.....Hmm let me think....OOhh i know i kill your WORTHLESS of a son HMM..Hmm.mm"The Lady sat there in despair at the lose of her son,While the Lord screamed in anger and said"You Wench i should have never married off my son to you"Sedusa quickly answered"Hmm i don't think i asked your son to marry me did I?...Hmm no i would have remember that."The lord then order the metal man to drag Sedusa to they're dungeon and be tormented until she dies. *************************** After almost 50 years of being tortured Sedusa was release from the dungeon at last .That is by death cold hands.She still remembers who was her Torturer was "a woman" she would always come in wearing tight skin kinky clothes of leather.When Sedusa was nearing death and thought she could finally be free from the crimes,this world and her Torturer...Oh how wrong that was....the ground around her tremble she could feel powerfull dark energy the same of when she kill the Lord and Lady son.A booming sound just outside her cell door and a flash of light.When Sedusa open her old wrinkly eyes she wasnt seeing the dungeon anymore but a land of deathly spirits.Sedusa wanders aimlessly when a tree feel down on her but she doesnt feel anything,that was when she realise she is now a spirit as well.Although her new attire was weird it was almost the same as the woman who tortured her and her body is aging backwards slowly turning from when she was brought here under false pretense. ********************************** After what seem like an eternity wandering and escaping the clucthes of her enemy's which also transform with her.And when Sedusa was about to be captured by the Giant hunk of metal she was engulf in light and transported to a dark room."What is this place?"A man voice answered"This is a room where you will be held and fight for us as we are searching for warriors across the world to preserve balance"Sedusa tried to find where the voice came from but couldnt, She said to the voice"And what makes you think that i will help you in this peace you speak of..and i could care less about preserving balance"the low voice quickly answered"Very well i will send you back from whence you came and let those fiends capture you"Sedusa bite her lower lip and hesitantly said"Wa-wait.Ooo i hate being forced into this but if it means escaping another century of torture..Ok i'll join this whatever you call it"the low voice smiled and said"Welcome To The League Sedusa The Lost Vigil" Wow this lore is long lol. Well this is her abilty i'll start with the passive #Soul Burn:Every time Sedusa attacks she deals magic damage at the target.The magic damage increases each time Sedusa attacks the same target this goes up 4 times.65/90/150/240 magic damage maximum damage. #Never Alone:Q:Sedusa The cat o' nine tails whip hit nearby targets up to 9 can be hit at a time.this is a toggle ability which cost nothing but will reduce her attack damage by 30% max.This ability apply on hit effects like Life steal.The range on this is the same as her AA range that is 700. #'Ethereal Spirits:W:Passive:Sedusa summons two floating entity that blocks any damage done to her.The 1st entity will block physical damage of any kind,the second one blocks any magic damage done to her.The entity will be only block the 1st attack or spell cast on her and will not block again in 5 sec time.'Active:Sedusa fuses the two entity and shoot a line of energy in front of her dealing both physical and magical damage.Cd:10/7/6/5/4 sec.Mana cost:60 mana for all level.Range:975 MAGIC DAMAGE: 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 (+ 30% total AD) (+ 20% AP) #Poisen Surprise:E:Sedusa The '''cat o' nine tails whip turn into 9 headed snakes that rapidly stikes 9 target(prioratize champions) 3 times dealing magic damage and also leaving them with a magic over time.Target can only be hit one time.The over time are given at the last strike.-'''MAGIC DAMAGE PER SECOND: 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 (+ 15% AP)-TOTAL MAX MAGIC DAMAGE: 225 / 315 / 405 / 495 / 585 (+ 135% AP)-MAGIC DAMAGE: 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 (+ 55% AP)(for rapid strikes)RANGE: 700 COOLDOWN: 5.Cost:50/60/70/80/90 mana. #Spirits Unleashed:R:ACTIVE: Sedusa channels for 2 seconds to fire a wave of deadly spirits in a cone in front of her every quarter of a second. She fires 8 waves in total and each wave will deal physical damage to all enemies caught in the area. #PHYSICAL DAMAGE PER WAVE: 65 / 95 / 125 (+ 35% bonus AD) (+ 20% AP) #MAXIMUM PHYSICAL DAMAGE: 520 / 760 / 1000 (+ 280% bonus AD)(+ 160% AP) Well this is it Hope u like it.Comment and others are appreciated TQ XD. Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions